Cours de latin pottérien
by MiSs ShInIgAmI
Summary: Ben j'ai pris 7 noms de personnages et j'ai regardé leur signification latine...cependant, je les ai définis à ma façon .


Miss Shinigami, e-mail: chachou38wanadoo.fr

Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKRowling

Cours de latin pottérien Leçon1

Ceci a pour but de définir les sens multiples de certaine prénoms des persos. Ce n'est pas un cour à proprement parler, c'est un DELIRE. Ne vous attendez pas à des explications psychologiques ni d'interprétations. C'est surtout… une mise en image qui traduit mon esprit dérangé !Mais partez pas, lisez quand même. Vous allez peut-être aimer.

Ceci est entièrement basé sur 7 personnages masculins. Je ferai peut-être un autre chapitre avec des personnages féminins (tout dépend de vos réactions).

Bon apprentissage !

Commençons par le plus vieux : Albus

**- Albus,a,um 1 :_blanc, mat_**

Blanc pour sa barbe, ses cheveux et sûrement la pureté de son âme et de sa magie, sûrement. « Albus » ne veut pas dire « blanc brillant »( même si sa barbe doit être utile pour laver) mais « blanc mat ». Il n'est pas bronzé pourtant. Mat, voyons voir, à mon avis il n'est si pur, il manipule (un peu) les gens :il joue aux échecs avec eux : échec et mat. Il cache des choses et puis il est trop au courant de tout. Il n'est pas si éclatant, on peut se poser des questions.

_**2 : pâle, blême**_

En effet, il est assez âgé et il n'a pas beaucoup de couleurs. Il n'est pas décrit comme quelqu'un qui bronze, qui s'expose en short de bain au soleil mais plutôt habillé d'une lourde cape violette. Et puis, pâle aussi car il espère garder un teint d'enfant grâce à toutes les gourmandises dont il se goinfre. Et puis, il adore les glaces, ça rapporte à la glace en général donc la couleur pâle.

**_3 :favorable_**

Ca c'est sûr qu'il est pas trop contre les agissements de Harry. Il l'encourage même vu qu'il lui offre la cape invisible. Il le jette dans la gueule du loup, là. Il est un peu gâteux quand même !

Il est aussi favorable à sa participation au tournois des 4 … euh 3 sorciers. Vive l'impartialité, hein ?

Bref, Albus est un homme littéralement blanc, pâle, favorable mais on étudie mieux (ce que je ne ferais pas !). Sur ce Blanche-neige au masculin nous allons passer au candidat suivant.

Le nouveau personnage est donc Lucius. Je tiens à la faire car sa définition est assez drôle. Dur de trouver pourquoi c'est ça mais bon, j'vais essayer.

**Lucius,ii,m : brochet** (vous savez le poisson)

Commençons par son physique. En effet, ses cheveux sont aussi brillants que les écailles de ce poisson ( vive Head & Shoulders, l'Oréal…)tout comme ses yeux. Ses yeux globuleux et ronds qui voient tout ce qu'il faut voir et qui sont comme des merlans frits dès qu'il voit Harry. Je ne sais pas s'il fait des petits bruits de ventouse quand il respire et parle, mais bon, je laisse le soin aux autres de vérifier.

Partons sur le côté frétillant du petit ( ?) poisson. Imaginez-le en sortant de la douche comme il doit être tout frétillant et brillant tout comme quand il soit s'adonner au plaisir… bavez pas hein ?C'est pas un escargot.

Sur cet homme poisson continuons avec la prochaine victime, niark. Rabattons-nous le fiston.

**Draco,onis,m :_1 Montagne de l'Asie Mineure_**

Aaaaaah oui c'est vrai. Le pays du Soleil-Levant. Ses doux rayons brillants éclairant la cime de cette montagne et la magnifique chevelure dorée. De doux reflets fauves caressant et illuminant son visage d'ange…

Eum, oui, donc « Montagne » car il est grand, puissant, il est le roi des petits Serpentards. Il est imposant et on peut donc deviner une belle musculature dans les années à venir. Mais je ne m'appelle pas Sybille Trelawney, heureusement, hein !

**_2 :Dragon_**

Comment ça c'est logique ? Méeuh. « Dragon », alors ça va de paire avec l'Asie. « Drago » aussi en rapport avec le serpent, emblème de Serpentard. Voyons voir, peut-être cache-t-il une âme enflammée derrière sa structure et son sang glacé ?Faut appeler Harry pour ça. Peut-être est-il capable de cracher de la fumée lors de ses grandes colères. Cependant, il reste qu'il est une créature majestueuse, magnifique et rare tout comme la personne qu'il est, un bijou.

Passons maintenant à un personnage de taille, j'ai nommé Rubeus Hagrid.

**Rubeus,a,um :_roux, roussâtre_**.

Alors là franchement pour trouver quelque chose faut chercher, snif. Eum, c'est pas la couleur de sa veste en fourrure de taupes ?Non, c'est marron, ouin ! Ah, j'ai trouvé : la couleur de sa barbe quand Norbert lui montre la chaleur de son affection. Youpi ! Oui, bon euh, c'est pas très consistant comme exemple hein !

Roux comme la chaleur, c'est quelqu'un de chaleureux et de gentil, sauf avec Malefoy d'où le « âtre » car c'est péjoratif.

C'est bête car on dit « se faire avoir comme un bleu » et pas « se faire avoir comme un roux » car quand Harry et ses amis veulent soutirer des infos ils y arrivent.

Bref, eum…prochaine personne. Hum # intense réflexion # : Remus Lupin.

**Remus,ii,m **: **_rame, aviron_**

Je ne passe pas sur le sens « Remus » de celui qui est obligatoirement assimilé à Romulus et qu'ils aient été nourris par une louve (seulement dans le sens latin quand on parle d'une louve c'est une prostituée). Je ne fait pas dans le fait et refait lol Bref, rame, voyons, pourtant je ne pense pas qu'il soit trop nul en cours. Il rame peut-être par rapport aux filles. Rame…planche…certes, je l'imagine pas avec un ventre plat mais avec de belles fesses donc non, rame ça lui va pas.

Il sait peut-être pas nager… aaaaaaaarg snif, c'est pas bien de mettre ce prénom qui correspond pas à ce super personnage. Désolée.

Severus s'est désigné pour être le prochain sujet de mon analyse, vous verrez pourquoi… dans sa définition. Alors j'explique, il y a deux sens et plusieurs mots dans chacune d'elles et donc je pense que ça sera le perso dont l'analyse est la plus longue.

**Severus,a,um _1 :Sévère, grave, sérieux, austère_**

Rien qu'en lisant ça on se dit : Ah oui, c'est bien Severus Rogue, notre célèbre prof de potions.

Sévère avec ses élèves, pour avoir un week-end de libre c'est impossible ! Il est toujours à donner des devoirs. Ca me fait penser à mon prof de philo…Bref, ne nous éternisons pas là-dessus et passons au mot suivant.

Grave. Hum, j'ai le droit de le prendre aux deux sens. Grave car il ne sourit presque jamais, il est attentif à tout et réfléchit. Il porte un œil adulte et grave sur ce qui l'entoure. Il sait les conséquences qui peuvent résulter d'actes.

Grave car franchement il pourrait prendre un peu plus soin de lui, il pourrait sourire, montrer qu'il est content d'enseigner. C'est vrai quoi, il fait pas ça juste pour avoir un toit et de quoi manger ! Non, franchement il est grave !

Sérieux, oh ça oui ! Même si je pense qu'il se bourre la tronche quand il est seul dans ses apparts et qu'il délire ! Sérieux tout de même pour son travail, il a le sens du devoir et surtout DES devoirs. Quel être heureux d'occuper ses élèves avec des résumés à faire sur trois parchemins en deux jours !

Austère. Oyo, ouais. Un beau (hem) ténébreux légèrement méprisant (et méprisé). Un tel puits de connaissance qu'il regarde les autres d'en haut, c'est pas difficile , il fait ses cours sur une estrade !

**_2 :dur, rigoureux_**

Olala, permettez-moi de dériver un peu, d'interpréter à ma façon . ! 

Eum ouais donc euh il est assez dur, par contre pour rigoureux je ne sais pas car il n' apas l'air de faire deu sport, enfin en apparence.

Cependant, il a l'air assez endurant car quand il doit courir il le fait et il va jusqu'au bout de sa tâche. Cependant, cette deuxième définition peut s'appliquer à tous les persos étudiés et le prochain, même si, sincèrement, j'ai des doutes pour Dumbledore… Eum bref.

Severus est, comme son nom l'indique, une personne sévère et rigoureuse mais, comme son nom ne l'indique pas, il est assez sordide et crasseux ( voir dans un dico latin à « sordidus »).

Passons à la personne avec qui on aime bien le caser : Sirius.

**Sirius,ii,m : _la canicule_**

Je pense que vous savez que Sirius est l'étoile la plus brillante de la constellation du chien. Non ?Maintenant vous le savez, cool, mon cours aura quand même servit à quelque chose ! Bref, la canicule. Il me semble que ça vient du mot « canis » c'est-à-dire le chien, bien hein ?

Alors ce mot va super bien à mon...euh…à Sirius car c'est un être aussi chaud que la braise. Je parle par-là qu'il n'a jamais froid, n'est-ce pas ?Hihi ! Une vraie petite bouillotte toute douce aussi. Canicule aussi car dès qu'on le voit on se sent envahit d'une énorme bouffée de chaleur, on transpire, on se déshab… on s'évente.

Lorsque l'on rit avec lui, obligatoirement on a chaud, quand il me… nous touche on sent instantanément la chaleur de son corps se propager en nous…

Tout ça pour dire que ce personnage porte très bien le terme « canicule ».

_DRING DRING_

Ah ! Le cours est terminé, merci de l'avoir suivi en silence. A bientôt si vous le voulez.


End file.
